Very Goofy Songs!
Very Goofy Songs! originally known as A Very Goofy Sing-Along! is the seventh episode of ShapeTales and the first sing along video. Plot The episode begins immediately on the forest with Alvin the Cone dressed in workout clothes and various workout equipment scattered around him. He welcomes everyone to what he thinks is the first "ShapeTales Workout Video". He starts exercising and then jumps on a trampoline up and down repeatedly and begins to hit his head over and over again on a tree top that's directly above him then begins to yell to Jimmy for help. Jimmy then comes out and tells everyone that Alvin is confused and says that today's episode is actually the first "ShapeTales Sing-Along video." He tells everyone that they will play their favorite ShapeTales songs and place the lyrics on the bottom of the screen. To demonstrate, Jimmy has the British Semi-Circles jump on Qwerty 2.0's keyboard while Jimmy sings a song. After Jimmy has finished his demonstration, he asks the semi-circles to stop but they think that he is still demonstrating and they continue to jump on the keyboard while Jimmy yells for them to stop and Alvin yells for Jimmy to help him. Jimmy then starts the sing-along while the chaos ensues in the forest. After the first set of songs, Alvin out dressed as a carpenter and welcomes everyone to the first "ShapeTales Home Improvement video". He walks on over to the tar pit and he plans on replacing the leaking fixture on the pit and replace it with a new one that "will last for years to come." But before he begins, he tells everyone that before handling a plumbing job to shut off the water supply and even had Bob the Cylinder shut off the forest tar supply. But as Alvin starts wrenching off the fixture, Bob admits that he turned off the wrong tar supply. As Alvin wrenches off the fixture, tar spews up in the air with Alvin at the top. Bob comes out tells everyone that he thought he was dealing with bathrooms and decks as Alvin yells out for Jimmy to help him. After another set of songs, Alvin, dressed in a fancy suit, welcomes everyone to the first "ShapeTales Financial Success video." Fed up with Alvin getting confused on what today's video is, Jimmy comes out and tells Alvin that today's episode is a sing-along video. After Alvin realizes what video he's in, he asks Jimmy what song should be played first. Not wanting to tell Alvin that the sing-along is almost over, Jimmy walks away with Alvin walking behind him telling that he bought a whole waffle factory with no money down. The last song is a new Goofy Song, The Pirates Who Do Nothing. Songs # ShapeTales Theme Song # I Can Be Your Pal (from Are You My Partner?) # Dance of the Cone (from Isaac, Tyler & Gabriel) # The Apology Song (from The Lord Wants Me to Accept Them!?!) # The Baby Kangaroo Song (from Where's The Lord When I'm A-Afraid?) # The Lord Is Bigger (from Where's The Lord When I'm A-Afraid?) # Love My Nose (from Davey and the Jumbo Triangle) # Oh No! What We Gonna Do? (from Where's The Lord When I'm A-Afraid?) # Stand Up! (from Isaac, Tyler & Gabriel) # The Hairgel Song (from Are You My Partner?) # The new and improved Waffles song (from Isaac, Tyler & Gabriel) # The Pirates Who Do Nothing Category:Shapetales